


Merry Christmas

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also this was written before we knew about Ana so she doesn't exist here sorry, mistletoe!AU, timetravel!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Darcy felt that she'd handled accidental timetravel very well. She'd adjusted to the "technology" of the time, the fashion, the slang. Of course, when confronted with mistletoe and her crush...she isn't even sure she can blame timetravel for that, that might just be how her luck works out.





	

Up until then, Darcy thought she’d been pretty chill about her time travel. Adjusting to the “technology”, the fashion, the slang. Hell, as the universe hated her personally, she’d even been slightly okay with being nanny to a young Tony Stark. Right up until this second, she’d been okay.

Of course, mistletoe and a crush had a habit of creating a mild panic in her system.

When Darcy had agreed to be nanny to the five year-old Tony, she’d been mostly excited to laugh at Tony being five instead of just acting like it. What she found instead was heart-aching. The little smug shit she’d been expecting was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she had a shy little genius who wiped his nose on his sleeve when no one was looking and the biggest puppy eyes Darcy had ever seen. Her first day, she’d spent more time holding or cuddling him than not. He was a sweetheart and Darcy simply couldn’t understand how this Anthony became the Tony she knew in 2015.

As he sat laughing off to the side at Darcy’s predicament, she was better able to see the comparison. Darcy looked up again to ensure that the mistletoe hadn’t magically disappeared. The abominable little plant was still there. She looked at its other victim, a blushing butler Darcy had fallen hard and fast for.

He’d done her interview and as soon as Darcy sat down, she’d had a need to climb that like a tree. Accent, suit, skinny; he was everything that her ladyparts liked. As the days turned to weeks, she realized there was more than lust for him. Watching him with Tony when he thought Darcy hadn’t noticed made her feel a strange lightness. On nights when Darcy especially missed the future/her past, he had a cup of tea and a shoulder to cry on. On nights she left especially late for some reason or other, he drove her home. It was when he thanked her for a bunch of cookies she’d made him that Darcy realized what had been sneaking up on her: she loved him.

“Kiss Jarvis, Darcy!” shouted Tony on the stairs, laughing gleefully and pulling Darcy back to her present surroundings. Edwin couldn’t quite meet her eyes,

“It is tradition, Miss Lewis. I also believe that the young Sir will insist upon it.” He waited until Darcy nodded before he stepped a few inches closer. His hand came up to gently cup her cheek and tilt her head up. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Before he could pull back, Darcy twined her fingers with his at their side and leaned further into the kiss. Edwin was soft and Darcy stopped herself from moaning by remembering there was a child within earshot. Instead, she waited until her lungs burned before pulling back. She knew she was flushed and her lips were swollen. Edwin was also flushed and seemed at a loss for words, which Darcy took immense pride in. She smiled slowly and whispered,

“Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
